


Fucked Up Kinda Love

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Partners, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Virginity Kink, babyboy Jisung, camboy, jisung and minho are assholes OOF, this is gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Both of them know what they do is wrong, but neither of them care.





	Fucked Up Kinda Love

**Author's Note:**

> SO I couldn't hold off from posting this, I'm so excited to start this fic omg. And after Say Please it's a much lighter tone I guess. Hope everyone enjoys it! It a total one eighty from our boys in Say Please so hopefully you guys like this story too!

Chan has gotten used to this routine, he’ll spend the day with Sungie. Spoiling him for hours, get lots of kisses and cuddles. Then he’ll drop his cute little boyfriend off at his house. 

Meek little pecks from the younger at the door, he’s always so timid and cute. Never opening his mouth for tongue, shy touches along Chan’s hair and shoulders sometimes. It’s honestly adorable. And Chan is willing to go as slow as possible for his boyfriend. 

He doesn’t want to rush anything with him, he so clearly screams virgin. And of course he did tell Chan one night on a date that he was, and he was shy. The elder had practically melted at his quiet confession. 

However it’s been three months, and Chan is starting to feel the effects of not getting laid in a while. Lucky for him though, he still has his second best option. 

After he kisses Jisung goodnight and settles down into his bed for the evening too he cracks his laptop and goes on his favorite streaming sight. Looking to see if the boy with the pink and grey bedroom uploaded anything that day. 

And most of the time he has. 

And that is how Chan has been surviving, he doesn’t want to push Jisung not in the slightest. And he doesn’t want the younger to ever think he just wants their relationship for sex. Because that’s  _ so  _ far from the truth. 

But god he needs to get his dick wet. 

Currently he’s cleaning himself off, the livestream still open. 

Tonight Kitten, as the boy goes by had a guest. Someone that is featured pretty often, Chan assumes it’s his boyfriend. Neither show their faces, always covered with different masks tonight’s are hot pink covering the start of the show. And a light baby pink on the guest. The masks always go up to almost cover their eyes too. Clearly wishing to keep their identities a secret. 

Chan Seriously gives the other guy credit, if he is his boyfriend that is. If anyone else ever saw Sungie’s cute body he would die. 

Just thinking about it makes him a little jealous. 

The smaller boy is currently laying on his bed, recovering from the intense orgasm he just had. His thighs still twitching, camera still rolling. 

The special guest holds up a sign in front of the camera. 

_ ‘Do not leave your sub like this it’s cruel’  _ it reads. 

Neither of the boys ever talk, although the smaller is so loud when he’s getting fucked in to. There will be in the occasion little yeses or no’s, some begging but it’s quiet and barley audible to the camera which is so upsetting. 

Chan hums watching the other boy scoop up Kitten, running his fingers through his hair. He makes him wave goodbye, the boy with the hot pink mask nuzzles into his neck, trying to hide his giggles. 

The livestream then ends and Chan huffs shutting his laptop. 

“If only.” He mumbles, maybe tomorrow he’ll finally make a proper move to at least make out with Jisung. 

Right now though he needs to pass the fuck out or he’s not going to get up in the morning. 

*

“Min you nearly killed me.” Jisung grumbles still curled up in the pink bedding. Minho giggles and pulls both their masks down, leaning down to kiss him slowly. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it.” He teases. 

“I think my legs are jello.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Hmm, so that means you have to carry me.” Sungie says smugly. 

“Sir yes sir.” Minho picks him up, kissing all over his face and chest. 

“I’m gonna put you in the bath Kay? Hyunjin is supposed to be over in like twenty.” 

“Cutting it close babe.” Jisung mumbles, he nuzzles into Min’s shoulder. Kissing his skin softly. 

“I knew how long it was gonna take. Now put your cute ass in the bath and relax.” Minho kisses him again and sets him down in the tub, taking the pink mask off his face completely. 

“Hey,” 

“Yeah?” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too nerd.” Minho rolls his eyes shutting the door behind him, he goes back into their filming room and cleans everything up. Putting the toys away, hiding the camera just in case anyone ever came in. 

Flicking the lights he shuts the door and locks it going to throw the soiled clothes into the laundry. 

“Babe!” Minho hears the front door open, Hyunjin is here early. Sungie was right, they did cut it close. 

“Just a second I’m doing laundry!” Minho calls back, he grabs boxers and jeans quickly considering he’s still butt ass naked. He tugs on a random shirt too hoping it’s not Jisung’s. 

“Babe we’re supposed to be going out why aren’t you actually dressed?” Hyunjin whines, coming into the laundry room. 

“How fancy do you want me to get?” Min turns around, running a hand through his hair. 

“Fancier than this! We’re going to a club, you can’t go in a t-shirt!” Minho rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics. 

“Go find something for me to wear then.” He pushes Jin from the laundry room. The younger hums his arms wrapping around Minho’s neck. 

“You were just yelling at me don’t give me sex eyes now.” Min scolds slapping his ass. The younger yelps eyes narrowed at him. 

They walk down the hall, Hyunjin looking around listening for his boyfriend’s ever so annoying housemate. When it’s quiet he assumes the younger boy must be out with his insanely hot boyfriend or something. 

“Where’s Jisung? I can’t hear him whining about anything.” 

“He’s in the bath I think.” Min bumps his bedroom door open and strips out of his shirt that he just put on. Waiting for Hyunjin to pick out a shirt for him to wear. 

They’ve been dating for almost a year now, and it’s fun. They’re both pretty leanuiet with each other, they have threesomes galore and it’s great. But Jin is way more invested in Min than he is in him. 

And sure Minho feels bad, but not that much. 

“Come on Jin, pick something or we’re not going out.” Min complains, yawning slightly, a part of him doesn’t want to go out either. 

The stream with Sungie tonight was really intense for both of them. It was so much fun though, he hasn’t seen Jisung shake like that in a while. 

Their relationship is something alright, they’ve been fucking with each other for years now. Always getting in relationships but still sleeping with each other. 

They both love each other too, they’re different sides of the same coin honestly. Min has never met anyone that gets him like Jisung does. 

A year ago they started renting a house together and that’s when the streams started or Minho thinks that’s when they did. Min caught the younger in the act one night. He punished him live on it that night and it’d been amazing. 

They aren’t actually dating for a lot of reasons, Jisung has a terrible habit of getting rich boys to fall for him and spoil him rotten. And he won’t give the addiction up for anything. 

And Min, he likes fucking with people too much. They both are fucked up for the way they manipulate people, but at the end of the day neither of them care that much. If shit backfires they still have each other. 

“Here grumpy.” Hyunjin throws a shirt at Minho he rolls his eyes and puts the button up on. 

“Your hair is all messy too, it looks like you just had sex.” 

“I haven’t brushed it, I literally haven’t been out of the house all day.” Min pushes his hands off him. 

“Give me like ten, if you came when you were supposed to I would have been ready.” Minho smacks his ass again. The older boy gets up going into the bathroom. 

“Hey no sleeping in the bath, I’ll be sad if you drowned.” Minho says seeing Jisung has his eyes closed, he has the jets on now and is surrounded by bubbles. 

“I’m not sleeping.” Jisung sits up running his hands through his hair. 

“That shirt is ugly.” He adds while turning to actually look at Min his head against the wall of the shower. 

“Thank you I know I’m hot.” Minho says his toothbrush in his mouth now. 

“Brush them good, don’t want him to taste my cum.” Jisung smirks, it gets him off a little knowing Hyunjin is  _ so  _ enthralled with Min. And Minho still comes home to Sungie every night. 

Hyunjin hates Jisung’s guts, but the feeling is mutual honestly. 

Jin thinks Jisung is trying to steal Min away from him, little does he know he doesn’t have to steal anything that’s already his. And Sungie doesn’t like him purely because Minho fucks him. And he’s annoying. 

“Brat.” 

Jisung smiles up at him happy with the response he’s gotten from him. 

“Do you have any lipgloss in here?” 

“It’s all in the pink room, you can check my desk though.” 

“Hyunjin will stroke out if he sees me use yours.” Minho grabs his hair brush trying to tame his hair. 

“That’s dumb, he’s seen us eat after each other.” 

The elder hums, “come on Min,” Hyunjin then whines through the door. Jisung rolls his eyes. 

“Hi Hyunjinnie!” He calls smirking at the others boyfriend, knowing it will annoy Jin to know he’s naked in the same room as Minho. 

“Hi Jisung.” Hyunjin’s voice is laced with annoyance just as Jisung wanted it to be. 

“Hey, come here.” Sungie curls his finger signaling Minho to bend down to him. 

The older boy finished making his hair neat and throws some eyeliner on. Then he crouches down next to Jisung in the bath. 

“Yes my love?” 

Jisung reaches out and smashes their lips together, licking eagerly at him. Min holds in a groan “are you gonna fuck him tonight?” He whispers against his mouth. 

“Probably,” Min sucks his tongue into his mouth, humming softly as Sungie clings to his shirt with his mildly damp hands. 

“Just tell me so I can put headphones on please.” Jisung states, his tone playful but eyes serious. Minho hums, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Or I might fuck You again.” 

“Don’t get my hopes up.” Sungie bites his lower lip and goes to get on his knees, but his legs are still a little wobbly. 

“Easy baby.” Min murmurs helping him stand completely. 

He wraps a towel around him and pecks his forehead. 

“Love you.” He says softly against his mouth again. 

“Love you too. Be safe please.” 

“Hmhm.” 

Minho opens the door while Jisung is searching for another towel to put over his head. 

“Ready?”

“I’ve been ready asshole.” Hyunjin grabs Minho’s hand and pulls him down to kiss him, hands threading into his hair. Min smirks grabbing the younger’s ass. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “can you guys not be nasty right in front of me?” He mutters moving to get by them. 

“Don’t be such a prude.” Hyunjin laughs while sliding his hand down Min’s chest to grab his cock. Thinking he’s the only one that can do it. Minho pushes him against the wall, pulling his head back by his hair. 

“I’m not a prude.” Jisung walks into his room, feeling a serious limp in his step, his legs still feeling weak too. 

“Still wanna go out tonight?” Minho whispers against Hyunjin, lining their hips up to grind slightly. 

“Yeah, not for long though.” Jin bites his lower lip, fingers hooked into Min’s belt loops. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Bye Sung!” Minho calls to the younger. 

“Uh huh.” Jisung runs his hands through his hair, he glances at the clock and sees it's almost midnight. That means they’re not gonna be back until at least three. 

Sungie pulls on a pair of his little briefs and slips into Min’s room to find one of his shirts. Tugging it over his head, he then unlocks the pink room looking around for his phone he seemed to have left in there. 

Chan has probably texted him goodnight or something, he usually does.

The older boy is super sweet honestly, Jisung feels kind of bad for playing him the way he has. But not bad enough to stop his games. 

They’ve been dating for three months and Sungie still hasn’t even sucked his dick. It’s a record for him. 

Usually he has to get on his knees a few times before they start dishing out money. He doesn’t let them fuck him though. Although they all want to, 

His whole oh I’m a baby virgin and shy story works like a charm on all guys he’s found. 

He’s had about ten ‘first’ blow jobs, and even more ‘first’ hand jobs. 

The only person that truly knows Sungie is Min, and he’d like to keep it that way. The older boy stumbled into his life on pure accident. They both had been playing other and when they found out it was like a match made in heaven, head over heels for each other. 

As fucked up as it sounds. 

They have an agreement though, do whatever mind games you wanna on others. But none on each other. 

Jisung has been streaming since he turned eighteen, Minho didn’t know about it until a year ago. And then  _ his _ stream, became  _ their  _ stream. 

Laying in bed now he checks his messages, one from Chan, and a couple actually from their twitter page they have. DMs from viewers. They also have a private Snapchat too, people actually pay to get on that VIP list. There are several blue boxes from that popped up. 

_ Chan: hey princess I’m going to bed I have work in the morning. Do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night? _

Sungie hums deciding he’ll answer in the morning, Chan probably thinks he’s a sleep by now anyway. 

So instead he goes onto Twitter first, those DM are usually ridiculous, people from everywhere have access to their twitter so any old man or creepy stalker can talk to them. 

_ Kitties_Biggest_Fan: kitten you’re so fucking hot, such a good little fuck toy  _

Jisung rolls his eyes but decides to acknowledge it. 

_ Kitten&Sir: How good of a fuck toy am I? _

He smirks at that response, scrolling to the next, he stops on a profile that the guy actually looks really hot in the picture. Those are usually the biggest catfishes though. 

_ Kyle_J: kitten you should ask sir to rent you out sometimes it’s not fair letting him have you all to himself  _

Sungie scoffs, “rent me out.” He mutters under his breath. 

_ ‘Nobody touches but sir’  _

_ hatsunemikulover123: it’d be amazing to see your face I bet you have pretty lips they’d be pretty covered in my cum _

And that’s the end of that. 

Sungie goes to Snapchat now and figures he should probably up update since they haven’t since before the stream earlier. 

He gets up and goes back to the pink room, since no other part of their house is ever shown. For safety purposes. 

He hums while opening the app, figuring out what he wants to do. He strips out of Min’s shirt of a second and grabs his pale purple bathrobe. Adding a mask too of course even if his face isn’t going to even be in it in the slightest. 

It’s just a precaution. 

Jisung gets up on the bed and hooks his phone up to the selfie stick. Posing is several different provocative ways. 

The second they send out people are sliding up. 

_ ‘Kitten why are you alone???’  _

_ ‘Where is sir does he know you’re being naughty?’  _

Sungie laughs a little at that one, no he doesn’t but he will. 

He takes a few more pictures and replies to a couple other people then gets up. Locking the room again and heading back to his own bed. 

He has work in the morning, being a waiter sucks ass. Especially the breakfast shift. 

*

“Shhhh, Jisung is sleeping.” Minho giggles as he and Hyunjin drunkenly stumble through the front door. 

“Let us get loud, maybe his dick will get hard for the first time.” Jin hangs on his boyfriend, kissing along his neck, messily unbuttoning his shirt. 

“It’s probably been hard before.” Min laughs while trying to pick the taller boy up, they trip however and nearly tip over. Hyunjin bumps into Jisung’s door, mostly on purpose so the younger will know Minho is about to fuck him. 

Min pulls him off the door, pinning him to the wall on the other side, he starts kissing him hard, curling his long legs around his waist. Hyunjin moans obnoxiously loud rocking his hips forward. 

They make out heavily for several seconds, grinding on each other intensely. 

“Lino…” Jisung’s door swings open. 

Sungie stands with his hair messy and shirt hanging off his shoulder. He has his big round glasses on too. 

“Go back to bed Jisung.” Minho groans. 

Jisung pouts, “why did you hit my door I was sleeping.” He whines. 

“Go away Jisung.” Hyunjin snaps. Sungie scrunches his nose, “stop having sex right outside my bedroom then.” 

“Don’t act like you’re not gonna jerk your dick off to us.” Jin smirks. Jisung rolls his eyes, “you’re so annoying.” 

He walks back in his room, slamming the door. 

“Awe the baby’s mad, he’s so whiny.” Hyunjin pulls Minho back down to kiss him. Min is not in the mood now though, he didn’t want to wake Sungie. 

“Why’d you hit his door?” Min groans pushing Hyunjin away, he walks into his room annoyed at the situation. 

“It wasn’t on purpose.” Jin follows him in, getting his shirt off all the way, it falls on the floor and he crawls up Minho’s bed. 

“Why do you care anyway? He hears us all the time.” Minho narrows his eyes, he then pins Hyunjin to the bed, making him breathless. 

“I care because he was sleeping and then you were mean to him for no reason.” 

*

Jisung shoves his headphones in his ears, wrapping his blanket around him. He’s annoyed with Minho, and wants to punch Hyunjin. 

Their rooms are right next to each other, so Jisung honestly is just waiting to hear Hyunjin’s excessive moans and screams. 

Sungie rolls over wanting to go back to sleep, he shuts his eyes and takes in a deep breath. So far so good. 

The piece and quiet does not last for long though, it starts out soft, little whines he can hear through his headphones. Those whines turn into moans pretty soon, Minho’s giggles thrown in there too once and a while. 

Jisung shuts his eyes tightly, seriously wanting to die. One he has to be at work tomorrow morning super early, two he’s sleepy and still a little subby from the stream. And three he’s jealous. 

Minho can have all the fun he wants but Hyunjin gets under Jisung’s skin so much. He infuriates the younger boy. They do it to each other honestly. 

Sungie hears a super loud moan and grits his teeth, “shut up.” He grumbles wanting to suffocate himself. 

These semi loud moans go on for another ten minutes. 

“Jesus Minho Just fuck him and go to bed.” 

Jisung endures another five and then is up out of his room, lugging all of his blankets and pillows and his stuffed pig into the living room to get away from the noise. 

It only helps a little, he hears Minho’s bed hit the wall and grits his teeth. Hyunjin’s moans getting louder and louder, whines and whimpers mixed in. It’s so ridiculously excessive. 

“Shut up!” Jisung yells smacking his foot to the couch. 

Finally another ten minutes pass and the moans start to die down, Jisung lets out a sigh finally, shutting his eyes again. 

“Why are you in the living room?” Minho’s voice makes him jump. 

“Because you and Hyunjin are being annoying and I have to get up at six tomorrow to get to work on time.” 

“You didn’t tell me you had work.” 

“I literally always work on Sundays.” Sungie sits up angrily. 

“Now are you done fucking? Cause I’d like to sleep in my own room.” 

Min raises his brows, getting two bottles of water, “why are you in such a bad mood?” 

“Because your  _ boyfriend  _ is annoying and I’m tired and I’m like a quarter of the way still in my subspace.” Minho softens instantly. 

“Sungie, why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have left babe.” Min puts the waters down and walks over to Jisung trying to wrap him in his arms. 

“No I don’t want your cuddles you smell like sex and it is ours so I don’t want it.” The younger picks up his blankets and holds his pig to his chest, Minho follows him into his bedroom with his pillows. 

“I’m sorry baby.” He murmurs, Jisung turns away from him, Min sighs heavily and crawls on his bed for a second. 

“Kitten…”

“Don’t Kitten me.” Jisung mumbles, the older boy leans over him, falling so his legs now are over Sungie’s hips but his butt is on the bed. 

“Kitten please don’t be mad at me.” Min takes his hands, kissing his fingers. “Hmm sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?” 

Sungie opens his eyes and pouts his lips, Minho leans in and kisses them softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. You can get me some chocolate to start to get off my shit list.” 

“Sounds good, be right back.” Min pecks his forehead and jumps off his bed. Going back into the kitchen he grabs a bar of chocolate and a glass of milk for his sleepy baby. 

“Here baby.” Jisung rolls over again and takes the items. Minho sits on the edge of his bed until he finishes, then he tucks him in. Kissing all over his neck and face making the younger giggle. 

“I’m sorry we woke you, and I’m sorry I’m a bad dom.” The elder murmurs while tucking strands of Sungie’s hair behind his ears. 

“You’re not a bad dom, you’re just a little dumb sometimes. I still love you though.” 

“Go back to sleep Kitten.” 

“Hmm gonna.” 

“Goodnight.” 

“Night night.” 

Minho kisses his forehead and takes the empty glass back to the kitchen. He then grabs the waters he originally came out to get and goes back in his room. 

Hyunjin is sleeping already which he isn’t upset about in the slightest. He feels so guilty for leaving Sungie even remotely in his headspace. 

Min pushes Hyunjin over getting in bed finally the younger boy wraps around him. Snoring on his chest. It doesn’t annoy Minho, he just wishes it was Sungie right now. 

*

“You look awful.” Jeongin says seeing Jisung come in the dinner the next morning. 

“Thank you.” 

“Did you even sleep last night?” Lix asks from the stool he’s sitting on. 

“Yeah, after Minho and Hyunjin stopped fucking. It was literally awful I wanted to die.” 

“Aw baby Sungie didn’t like the sex sounds.” Jeongin teases him. 

“Shut up, our rooms are literally right next to each other it was gross.” 

“Oh boy here comes trouble.” Felix references the group that’s coming in right now. Regulars. That includes Jeongin’s ex boyfriend Seungmin. 

“I don’t want it, I swear if she seats them in my section again I’ll barf.” 

“I don’t understand why you care so much babe.” Felix rolls his eyes. 

“Because it’s gross Lix, and I don’t wanna have to talk to him.” Jisung rolls his eyes at the two of them. 

“They’re in my section stop crying.” He takes in a breath and grabs some menus putting his smile on his face. 

“Morning, fancy seeing you boys here.” Jisung sets the menus down for them. 

“Hey Sungie.” Changbin smiles at him, “can you get me a coffee please I’m dying.” Changbin is best friends with Hyunjin and he does not have a problem with him. Which is great, Sungie can actually stand Changbin. 

“Yeah, everyone else want some too?” 

“Tea please.” Seungmin pushes his glasses up his nose. 

“You looked tired as hell Sung.” Woojin squeezes his hand. 

“I am.” He laughs and pulls away from them going to get the coffees and tea, Lix is already waiting on a few other tables. Innie too, Sungie grabs his tray and sets the cups on it. 

When he comes back over he smiles at the sight of the new member of the group. 

“Hey princess.” Chan kisses his cheek. Jisung blushes deeply making himself fumble with the tray a little. 

“Hi, I thought you had work?” He sways a little putting on his nervous act. To everyone around him it’s not an act, Jisung is careful to never let his other boytoys get around his friend group. 

Seungmin is the only common amongst them and he only knew him from Innie. And Changbin, but he’s not around enough to really know Jisung. And Hyunjin doesn’t pay attention to him enough to see how many guys he’s talked to. 

Chan was just the cute guy that always would come to breakfast Sunday mornings with his friends. And tipped him really well. 

“I did, but we have no power in the building today, my boss said a pole went down nearby. There was no point in people going in to record and mix shit with no power.” The blonde explains. 

“Oh, well, now I get to see you earlier!” Jisung giggles. 

“Jisung!” One of his other tables is ready, “I’ll be back in a sec.” He blushes and runs off. 

He gets the rest of his tables their food and drinks. The day drags and he ends up feeling exhausted by the time his shift is over. And when it is Chan picks him up, despite still being in his uniform. 

“You look so cute in this.” He comments as Jisung climbs in his car. His red and white striped shirt still tucked into his white pants. His name tag on and apron too. 

“No I don’t, I have stains all over me and I smell like fryer oil.” The younger laughs, he leans back in his seat and then moves, taking Chan’s hand. He timidly kisses his cheek and then nuzzles his shoulder. 

“I missed you.” He murmurs eyes closing. 

“I missed you too princess. Did you not sleep last night? You look so tired baby.” 

“Minho had his boyfriend over…” he doesn’t explain anymore. 

Chan rolls his eyes, not at Jisung’s reaction but at the name he hears. 

Minho. 

Jisung asshole roommate, he’s such a dickhead, and does not know how to keep his hands to himself at all. 

“Hey if you’re ever uncomfortable because of them call me, I’ll come get you. You’re always welcome at my apartment honey.” Jisung hums, a small smile on his face. 

“Thank you Channie. Can we go there now? I don’t mean to be a Debbie downer but I’m so sleepy, I just need a little nap and I’ll be okay.” 

“Of course.” 

Once at Chan’s Jisung asks for a shirt making him turn around when he changes. 

“Okay!” Sungie already is curled in his bed when he turns back around. 

“I love when you wear my clothes.” The younger bites his lip and giggles. 

“I love wearing them. Come cuddle me.” His arms open and Chan crawls up the bed, landing between his legs. 

“Hi,” he whispers. Jisung blushes, “hi.” 

Lips gently press to his, he squirms a little, the kiss lasting longer than usual. 

“You’re so pretty.” Chan murmurs, his hands come up to Sungie’s face. Jisung hums thinking about his options. He’s still kinda mad at Min for last night, and the best way to get back at him is to mess with someone else. 

“Thank you.” He pouts his lips again deciding today will be the day he gives Chan a piece of his ass. He’s gonna have to if he wants to keep him around longer. 

“Channie…” Jisung bites his lower lip, “Yeah?” 

“I, I wanna try stuff…” he whispers his fingers in his hair curling a little. 

“What kind of stuff princess?” Chan raises his brows, Sungie moves his hands to cover his face, squirming a little. 

“I, I want you...I want you to t-touch me.” He stutters a little. 

He’s seriously laying it on thick right now. 

The blonde pulls his hands away from his face and kisses him slowly. Jisung sighs against him, eyes fluttering shut. 

Chan is a good kisser, his full lips feel nice, and his tongue that is timidly poking out is like velvet. Slowly he actually licks his lower and Jisung inhales a small squeak coming out of him. Chan giggles against him, his hand on his jaw, directing the kiss. 

Jisung sticks his tongue out too, mouth opening a little more. Chan hums and pulls away for a moment, adjusting himself between Sungie’s legs. 

“Is this okay?” 

“Hmhm,” 

The older boy leans in again, licking his bottom lip again, Sungie squeals again meeting him in the middle now. Trying to seem overly eager. Chan smiles against him, other hand sliding down his thin body. 

He trails his fingers along his sides, down to his stomach, to his waist and then finally resting on his thigh. Pulling one around him gently. 

Jisung bucks his hips on purpose and quickly pulls away acting embarrassed. 

“No, no, it’s okay baby, come here.” Chan quickly grabs him again, he slowly starts to kiss him. 

“Hmm sorry for squirming so much.” He whispers cheeks red. 

“It’s okay, it’s cute, you can squirm all you want.” Chan tilts his head up and starts to kiss down his neck. Jisung whines quietly, fingers curling into his shirt. 

The younger bites his lower lip now, letting out a small whimper at Chan actually sucks on his skin. Minho is going to scream if he leaves a mark. The thought makes him smirk. 

“Channie,” 

“Yeah? Do you want me to stop princess?” 

“No! I, I don’t know what I want…” 

“Let me take care of you baby.” Jisung blushes more. 

He looks at Chan’s body and gets a thought, “can I take your shirt off?” He whispers. 

The blonde pulls away and does it for him, Jisung can’t help himself as he runs his hands over his extremely toned abs and chest. He’s not shocked to see how in shape Chan is. But he still can’t help himself from feeling him up. 

He giggles to cover it up, hoping his face didn’t give him away. Although he’s pretty sure he just gave the I want you to destroy my ass face. Which honestly sounds fun at the moment. 

“Can I take yours off?” Sungie nods timidly and sits up, pulling the shirt over his head. He quickly covers his chest with his arms acting shy. 

“Let me see how pretty you are.” Chan pins his arms a little and Jisung stares up at him. 

“You’re beautiful.” He whispers. His lips start to trail down his body now, biting gently on his collarbone. Jisung moans quietly, hips twitching up again. He whines especially loud when Chan touches his nipples. 

Thumbs rubbing over the sensitive numbs, pinching them too. He bucks, actually bucks this time. Nipples apparently sensitive from Minho yesterday. 

Chan leans down and licks one, still gently pulling the other. Sungie bites his lower lip, rolling his hips forward wanting friction. 

“Pretty baby.” Chan hums, and pulls away again and his eyes fall on Sungie’s bulge. His fingertips trace the shape, smiling when he sees Jisung’s hips twitch forward again. 

“Can I touch you here princess?” He asks softly, Jisung nods, hiding his face again. He feels Chan slide his small briefs off the cool air around them hitting his cock. He shivers slightly squeezing his legs together. 

“Let me see baby.” Chan spreads his thighs apart hands touching his hips and thighs. 

Sungie moans softly as Chan touches his tip, thumb pressing into it gently. He very slowly starts to stroke him, Jisung pulls his own hair and bites his fingers. 

The younger whines as he focuses a lot on just his head, stimulating his slit to the point of his hips starting to shake. Minho does the same thing, it feels so good. 

“Ch-Channie…” he whines. Chan strokes him fully now, a moan ripping from Jisung’s throat. 

“Fuck-“ He whispers, the word slipping past his lips before he can stop it. He doesn’t usually swear around Chan, and his shy innocent act certainly doesn’t vibe with things like moaning out fuck. 

“Feel good baby?” Chan smirks, Jisung like this Seriously does things to his head. 

“Hmhm.” Sungie bucks into his hand, whining quietly he needs to cum fast to make it seem like he’s never been touched before so he turns up the dial a little bit. 

“Channie, f-faster can feel my tummy getting hot.” He whimpers. Chan groans and moves forward slamming their lips back together. His hand starts moving quicker a lot quicker. Jisung arches his back actually feeling his stomach starting to coil now. 

“God I wanna fuck You so badly Sungie.” Chan whispers in his ear. Jisung’s eyes fly open, not what he was expecting, however his body fucking loved the words because he cums hard between them. Back arching hips twitching, stomach flexing. 

He moans through the whole thing fingers curled into the sheets. It’s a little excessive but it’s what would happen if he was in fact a virgin. 

“You’re okay baby, take a breath.” Chan rubs him gently still, thumb still pressing into his tip. It feels good and takes all of Jisung’s willpower not to keep thrusting slowly into his hand. He’s such a slut for overstimulation. 

Quickly he reaches down and pushes Chan’s hand away, “hurts…” he whispers making him let go. 

“Sorry Princess. You okay?” Jisung giggles and hides his face, nodding at his words. 

“Wanna try.” He bites his lower lip and gets on his knees, Chan smiles and kisses him slowly. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I wanna. Just, just teach me.” Jisung sits in his lap, timidly touching his chest. Chan touches his face and kisses him again, one of his hands guiding Sungie’s to his member. 

The younger kisses him more, feeling the outline of him. He inhales, and it’s completely genuine, Chan is huge. 

He sort of messily rubs him through his jeans, “like this.” Chan makes him cup his hand around his bulge. Jisung kisses along his neck, mimicking What Chan did to him before. 

Only instead of sucking gently he sucks hard, right on his pulse wanting to leave marks on his pale skin. He also applies pressure, rubbing down on his clothed cock, palming him firmly. 

“Fuck, just like that Sungie.” Jisung hides his smirk in his shoulder. Chan moves to unbutton his jeans, tipping his head back a little. 

“Channie, can I…” Jisung trails off, giggling a little, hiding his face. 

“Can you what princess?” The blonde slides his hands up Sungie’s sides, landing on his hips. Grinding him down gently, Jisung whimpers, he sucks a little harder on Chan’s collarbone and scratches his chest. 

“Can you teach me, how to, use my mouth?” 

“Oh, if you wanna Sungie.” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Okay, get on your belly.” Jisung moves off him, moving to lay on his stomach. Chan slips his black jeans off complete. 

Sungie eyeing his member, he’s so big, he’s actually concerned he won’t be able to get it all in his mouth at some point. 

“Open,” Jisung stares up at him opening his mouth. The younger timidly pulls his boxers and and his eyes get huge. 

“Holy shit.” He whispers forgetting to not be profane again. He sees Chan trying to hide his smirk, Jisung wants to lick him completely to wipe it off his face but he holds off. 

Chan takes his member into his hand and pumps a few times, Jisung groans, it’s really hot. He sticks his tongue out more, and his tip presses to it. Sungie whimpers, pulling a way for a second. Scrunching his nose up. 

“Tastes funny.” He whines. 

Chan laughs running a hand through the younger’s hair. 

“You get used to it.” Jisung leans in and licks again, contorting his face more. He presses his tongue to his slit, acting like it was an accident. Chan quivers a little. 

“Like this?” Sungie asks quietly. 

“Yeah, move up too.” Jisung licks up to his base, hand coming up to touch him too. His thumb pressing into his tip, stroking him a little quickly. 

Chan bucks and Sungie giggles his tip actually pushing into his mouth. The younger gasps and pulls off, eyes big. 

He timidly leans forward and actually takes his cock into his mouth sucking slowly tonguing at his slit. Chan grips his hair, Jisung moans around him, he pulls him off again. 

“Am I doing okay?” He whispers. Chan groans hand going back on himself. 

“Amazing baby, keep going, just go slow.” Sungie hums and goes back to taking more in his mouth. For a second he takes almost half but makes himself choke, pulling off pretending to hide. 

“It’s okay princess, don’t take that much.” Chan smiles down at him, “use your hand baby.” 

Jisung strokes him now, sucking his tip harder, he starts a good pace. Liking how he’s pulling and tugging on his hair and shallowly bucking into his mouth. 

Chan moans rolling his hips forward eyes shut head tossed back now. Jisung puts his actual skill into for a second bobbing his head, sucking harder, moving faster. 

He licks firmly getting a little carried away, “watch your teeth.” Chan hisses. 

“Sorry baby.” Jisung moves and starts kissing along his length, giggling at the little twitches he feels in his thighs. 

The blonde bucks again, moaning more, he grips Jisung’s hair, back arching as Sungie speeds up his motions. 

“S-Sungie mm gonna cum.” Chan tries to warn him. 

Jisung licks him firm and sucks more, but he pulls away at the last second and he gets hit all in the face. Whining at it hits his lips and chin, almost in his eyes too. 

“Aw babe,” Chan sits up, Sungie scrunches his nose up. 

“Nearly got in my eye.” He pouts. Chan scoops him up, grabbing tissues for the table next to them. 

“Come here.” He giggles wiping him off, he presses kisses all over his lips. Jisung hums Chan has cum on his fingers from wiping and the younger timidly takes his hand and licks them clean. 

“Where did you learn that?” Chan whispers watching him. 

“Wanted to know what it tastes like.” Jisung blushes he stuffs his face into his neck, hiding. Chan takes his hand in his, rubbing his back with his other. 

“You’re cute.” 

“Hmm sleepy.” 

Sungie cuddles close to him, kissing his cheek. “Do you wanna stay over tonight princess?” Chan asks softly. 

Jisung’s eyes open, fingers tracing his toned chest. 

“I wanna, but I can’t tonight, I have work in the morning. I can this weekend though.” 

“This weekend is  _ so  _ far.” Chan whines his arms and legs wrapping around the younger. 

“I know.” Sungie sits up and finds the shirt Chan Let him borrow. 

“Well, right now let me cuddle you as much as I can.” They both curl around each other.

Jisung falls asleep first, snoring softly, Chan asleep on his back. Sungie could sleep for hours, he does actually. 

What wakes him up is his phone ringing, it’s loud in his bag. Chan grumbles in his sleep still clinging to Jisung like his life depends on it. The younger wiggles out of his grip and finds his briefs grabbing his phone from his bag. 

“What Min?” He groans into it, leaning against the kitchen wall his legs crossed in front of him. Chan’s shirt is even bigger than Min’s are. It hangs off his small frame a lot. 

_ ‘Where are you? We’re supposed to be live in like fifteen minutes.’  _

“I’m at Chan’s, just go on by yourself, I’m tired.” 

_ ‘Did you two fuck?’ _

“No, I just worked all day.” 

_ ‘Fine,’  _

“Why do you sound mad at me?” 

_ ‘I’m not mad, I just wish you told me before hand.”  _

“Aw did you have something special planned? How cute.” Jisung teases. He plays with his hair, practically feeling Minho’s eye roll. 

_ ‘You better not come home with that tone.’  _

Jisung bites his lower lip, looking behind himself, Chan is still sleeping. 

“You gonna punish me sir?” He whispers pulling the shirt down to cover his crotch as if Minho could see it. 

_ ‘You want it so no.’  _

Sungie rolls his eyes, “and I’m the brat huh?” 

_ ‘Your ass is mine when you get home.’  _

“Put off going live, I’ll be home soon.” 

_ ‘Thought you were tired?’  _

“You’ve peaked my interest.”

_ ‘More like I got your cock hard and you wanna be wrecked.’  _

“Maybe. See you in a little bit.” 

_ ‘Hmm.’  _

Oh his ass is going to get beat. 

Sungie hangs up and pads back into Chan’s room, crawling up his bed. 

“Channie,” He murmurs pressing soft kisses to his shoulders. The blonde groans nuzzling into his pillows more. 

“Baby, I gotta go home, it’s getting late.” Sungie giggles, pressing kisses behind his ears now, rubbing his back too. 

“Nooo,” Chan tugs him back into the bed, covering him in the blankets again. Jisung laughs, getting smothered in cuddles. 

“I don’t wanna leave either but I gotta.” Chan huffs, sitting up, his curly hair is fluffy and sticking up everywhere. 

“You’re so cute.” Sungie smiles sitting up too, “god I’m so lucky.” Chan grabs his face and kisses him happily. Jisung squeaks, getting picked up. 

“Shush.” 

“Do you want sweatpants? Or you putting your uniform back on?” 

“I’m just gonna put my pants on, don’t wanna steal too many clothes already.” Jisung tugs his white pants back on but keeps Chan’s shirt on. 

A little while later Chan brings him home, Sungie kisses him outside the door. 

“Thank you.” He whispers arms around his neck. 

“For what?” Chan kisses him again, hands in his back pockets. Sungie blushes and hides his face. 

“For being gentle with me…” he murmurs. 

“Of course princess, I always will be.” Chan hugs him tightly still kissing him slowly. The moment is ruined however by the front door opening. 

“Oh shit,” Minho runs into them. “Didn’t know you guys were out here.” He has a bag of trash in his hand. 

“Min,” Jisung blushes hard he whines pushing the older boy back in the house. 

“I’m so sorry.” He says to Chan face all red. 

“It’s okay, go rest sleepy boy.” The blonde opens the door for him again and Sungie pecks his cheek going inside the second the door is shut Minho has him up over his shoulder. 

Jisung shrieks his bag falling from his hand. 

“Minho! Put me down!” He yells making the older boy laugh he gets carried into the pink room, the door shutting with a thud. Sungie gets thrown on the bed his eyes wide. 

“I really hate seeing him kiss you.” Minho growls pinning the smaller to the bed. Jisung kisses back feverishly, mouth opening. Min however pulls back his eyes narrowed. 

“What?” 

“You taste like cum.” 

“Do not.” Jisung sits up on his elbows he had one drop in his mouth. There’s no way. 

“Do to, you sucked his dick.” Minho narrows his eyes. 

“You fucked Hyunjin in my ear.” Sungie snaps back, he pulls his shirt off and unbuttons his pants. 

“Since when is that new?” Min rips his own shirt off, prowling around the room practically. 

“It’s not that’s why you don’t get to be mad about Chan.” 

“I don’t like him.” 

“And I haven’t liked Hyunjin for a year hasn’t stopped you. Don’t be a hypocrite Min.” 

Minho fixes Jisung with a stare, the younger visibly swallowing. 

“Underwear off, mask on now.” Jisung doesn’t dare disobey, he strips quickly and picks his bright blue mask, finding his cat ears to match. 

Minho grabs his waist, pulling him flush against him, lips right in his ear. 

“I was gonna be nice, since you had it so rough yesterday. But I think we need a change of plans kitten.” Sungie whines softly. 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” He whispers shivering slightly. 

“Oh I know you will be.” Minho finds a pair of his light green briefs and slides them up Sungie’s legs, kissing along his back. It makes him bite his lower lip. 

He doesn’t pull the back up all the way just yet, reaching in the dresser he finds the pink vibrator that goes all the way inside. Only a pink silicon string hanging out. He hits the on button and sets the timer for twenty minutes. 

Jisung whimpers feeling lube get dripped onto himself and then the toy pushing past his rim. It’s small so prep really isn’t needed. 

“Ah!” He whines as a butt plug follows, and his blue collar clips around his neck. 

“Be a good boy and get on the bed now.” Sungie crawls up, knowing he’s in for it. He can’t wait. 

Minho grabs a black mask, that signals he’s in a bad mood. He also keeps his jeans on too, he flips a button and music turns on, Jisung watches his every move. 

The older boy straddles him with his phone in his hand, Sungie falls to his back eyes closed arms above his head. 

Minho takes a bunch of pictures and posts them to twitter and Snapchat. 

“Lino…” Jisung says softly before the camera turns on. 

“Hmm?” Sungie pulls his mask down, Min raises his brows. 

“Are you really mad at me?” He asks, hands pulling at the sheets. Minho leans down locking their hands next to Sungie’s head. He connects their lips softly, putting his emotions into it. 

“No, I just, get jealous with him. Even though I shouldn’t cause I know you’re mine at the end of the day.” 

Sungie touches his face, “I’m yours, no matter how much other guys spoil me or pay attention to me.  _ You  _ are who I love,  _ you  _ are the one I come home to every night.” 

They kiss for several seconds, Jisung’s hands in his hair, legs going around his waist. Min bites his lower lip, hands sliding up the younger’s thighs. 

“I love you too.” He whispers kissing up to his ear, biting gently on his lobe. Sungie arches his back, eyes shutting. Minho sucks under his ear, a little too hard. 

“Babe, don’t leave marks.” 

“Too bad.” Min moves down his body sucking on his chest now too, biting down on his nipple. A little whine coming past his lips. 

He pulls away and a bright red mark now is under his left nipple. 

“Hmm, pretty.” Minho flicks his thumb over the sensitive spot. 

“How much are you gonna punish me sir?” Jisung whispers, Min pulls both their masks back up, moving off the bed. 

“You’re just gonna have to wait and see.” 

Minho hits the record button for the camera, on the laptop the screen lights up showing what the camera is filming. 

Sungie crawls to the edge of the bed waving to the viewers. Minho is by the dresser again, not in the shot. 

The younger giggles seeing comments he covers his chest since so many people are commenting on the couple hickies Min made. He moves and wiggles for the camera, going on his hands and knees arching his back. 

People already asking him to do things, mostly to pull his mask down so they will see his face. 

Minho comes over, waving to the camera, he slips his fingers under Sungie’s chin and presses their lips together through the masks. The younger pulls at him but Minho makes him sit back. 

A little whine comes from him but he goes back to the camera. Teasing the viewers, he gets up on his knees and pulls the edge of his briefs down a little. Showing his hip bones off. 

His eyes go to Minho, his back turned, Jisung presses a finger to his lips through the mask. He timidly slips his underwear down enough to show his cock. He strokes himself slowly eyes shutting, thumb on his slit. 

He presses his hips to the mattress head falling back a little as he touches himself. 

Sungie gasps wrist getting grabbed his eyes flying open. Minho looks at him sternly, pulling his briefs back up with his unoccupied hand. 

Min pushes him down he lets go of his wrists for a second and goes back to straddling him. Taking a pair of handcuffs he clips them around the metal headboard. 

Jisung bites his lower lip the handcuffs are fuzzy, eyes closing as he’s tied up. Minho grabs his ankles and lifts them up, tying his blue ropes around each ankle and putting them up to the headboard too. So each are now suspended up not all the way, but just enough so his legs are spread for his bum and member will be on display. 

Min slides his hand down his body, grabbing him through the thin material. Sungie lets out a small whine, there are several pings from the chat. Money getting sent in already, Minho goes over and reads it. A small laugh coming out of him as he sees the comments. 

He leans down next to Sungie’s ear, “they like seeing you all tied up.” He whispers so only Jisung will hear him. 

“You do too.” He says voice barely even there. Min moves again and straddles him, leaning forward so his back is to the camera. Jisung gasps as Minho pulls his mask down. 

“Hey,” He whispers not knowing what the elder is doing. 

“Relax, you’re covered.” Minho pulls his down too and kisses him, their lips locking their tongues sliding together licking into each other’s mouths. 

Jisung moans, Min’s hand reaching back to rub him slowly. Neither of them turning towards the camera, Sungie’s mask goes back up and Min moves down his body. Slipping from straddling him to laying between his thin thighs. He starts kissing his tan skin, biting softly, sucking in some spots. 

Min licks up his member making the wet patch on his briefs even darker. Once satisfied with the dampness Minho pulls his mask back up and moves from between his thighs. He runs his fingers along his inner thighs, slapping the material against his skin. 

Sungie yelps, vibrations suddenly going through his body. 

Minho smirks under his mask, the fifteen minute mark hitting the toy inside him. He moves away from the bed again and Jisung grips the cuffs. 

A soft whines comes from him, Min brings a toy over and Jisung tenses up. 

“No, no, no…” He whines softly that toy, that toy kills him. Min wasn’t fucking around when he said he had plans. 

“Yes.” Minho smirks he turns it on and puts the tiny vibrator against his nipples, turning it on. Sungie twitches whining quietly, hips twitching, Min pushes his briefs down, so his cock is on show. He moves the vibrator down touching it against random parts to his skin. 

Jisung squirms, “hhhh...n-no…” He whimpers feeling it getting closer to his member. The elder’s fingers pull aside the soft material next to his balls, the intense toy touching his sensitive area. 

He squeals, back arching, Minho hums, he drops the toy for a moment, keeping it between the material and his member. Jisung grits his teeth, thighs shaking. The two toys making his head spin. 

Min comes back over with scissors and slides the metal under the briefs. Snipping one side at a time. Each time he twitches harder. The cold metal sending a thrill through his body. 

His briefs fall apart revealing his whole bottom. The comments start pinging again as the viewers see the toys currently inside Sungie. He suddenly tenses up, “ah ah, ah!” He shrieks, back arching as the vibrator inside him hits him full on. 

Minho smirks watching him come undone, thighs shaking badly. Jisung grabs at the cuffs legs spasming in the restraints. 

Min grabs the other toy and puts it on his tip, forcing him it to sit still. Jisung practically screams, “no, no, st-stop-“ He rambles, words not even coherent. 

Sungie does scream now, hips bucking, Min keeps the toy on him not letting up. Jisung cries tears coming down his face, he cums hard, all over himself. Minho hums still stimulating him, going from the toy to just his hand. 

This is probably the most Jisung has actually said while streaming in months, he doesn’t often, neither of them do. Aside from his cries and whining, his moaning and yes and no. 

“St-stop...please stop…” Jisung whimpers, Minho eases his hand off him, the other toy inside him still. 

Min hums, moving to pull the plug from him and the vibrator. He hums looking to see how pretty he looks all stretched. The comments again start going off, he gets up off the bed and grabs some lube. 

More drips down onto his entrance and two fingers sliding into him. Jisung whines head thrown back, Min moves to straddle him but he’s facing the camera, fingers still deep inside him. 

As much as viewers love Sungie they also like when Minho puts a show on. And that is exactly what he’s going to do. 

He rolls his hips down on Jisung, sliding his other hand down to unbutton his jeans. Sungie whines hips pushing up into his dom, he is so overwhelmed but it feels so good. 

Min moans tipping his head back, people request to fuck Jisung all the time. They also request to fuck him too, and sometimes he’ll tease them and make it look like he’s riding the small sub. 

He adds his third finger and bounces on his hips. Sungie moans, he wishes he had his hands to touch Min at the moment. Minho then reaches forward and grabs the camera moving to set it up next to the bed instead of at the end. He then gets up completely and wiggles out of his jeans and boxers. 

Sungie squirms having the camera closer to him while all tied up. 

Min comes back over and unhooks the cuffs from his wrists. His ankles get unhooked too and he lets out a deep sigh eyes fluttering shut. Minho rubs his hips and ankles, getting the blood flowing again. 

The older boy gets back on the bed, spreading lube on his member. Jisung bites his lower lip, he sits up slowly stroking Minho’s member slowly. He’s still shaking all over his orgasm seriously putting him into his subspace. 

Min takes his face in his hands again and kisses him through their masks. Sungie giggles he covers their faces and pulls both their masks down, kissing him actually. 

Minho smiles and pushes him back biting his lower lip, both their eyes get wide realizing their faces are partly showing. Jisung pushes them back, they’re tempting fate a little too much tonight. 

“Sorry,” Min whispers, he lines himself and pushes in. Jisung moans loud, his fingers thread into Minho’s hair, legs wrapping around his waist tightly. 

The comments begin again, dinging louder and louder. They both groan into each other, hands grabbing, hair pulling. Loud moans echoing off the walls. 

Sungie is an absolute mess, he can barely function, mouth hung open under his mask, eyes rolled back. Minho pulls back and grips his hips hard, fucking into him at an aggressive pace. 

Adjusting slightly to hit the right spot. Jisung shrieks, trying to squirm away from the over sensitivity. Min doesn’t let him though, his grip firm and hips relentless. 

“Fuck-“ Jisung moans nails scratching Minho’s back. Min bucks hard, Sungie crying again, his moans are loud and whiny and over the top. Only his over the top moans are not for show, he really is just loud and squirmy. 

His stomach coils just a little while later, his hand going down to stroke Jisung quickly in time with his thrusts.

He cums first, with a loud cry, Minho right behind him, deep inside. They pant against each other, Min pressing all over Jisung their hands locked. 

“Fuck,” Min giggles in his neck, the younger shuts his eyes, head falling back, all his limbs thumping against the bed. Minho slowly gets up, pulling out of him, the camera in his hand showing the buttplug sliding back inside him. 

Jisung still lays back, his mind foggy and a little dizzy even, his body is shaking badly. The older boy shows Sungie’s fucked out eyes and his cum covered chest. 

He lifts his hand sleepily and waves a little, Min doing the same, the camera then is off. Both of them watch for the stream to cut out. 

“You okay?” 

“Hmm,” 

“Shaky baby.” 

Sungie turns over exhausted, Minho leans down and takes his mask off. Both of them coming off, “Hey, kiss me.” The elder turns his face, kissing him gently. 

“Sleepy,” jisung murmurs. 

“I know kitten, lets get you cleaned up.” Minho moves the camera back to where it normally goes. And then gets off the bed, and grabs a face cloth and water. 

Jisung curls up, eyes closed, he’s so tired, and really deep. It feels really good though. Min wipes him up, making him jump, his arms sliding under the younger scooping him into bridal style. 

“No sleeping yet kitten, I need you to eat some food.” 

“No,” Sungie mumbles, he feels another bed under him and smiles curling up in Min’s sheets. 

“Yes love.” 

Minho kisses his forehead and gets him a chocolate bar from the kitchen. 

“Hey, wake up.” He giggles crawling up his bed. Sungie whines, “Open kitten,” he does as he’s told and eats the sweets. 

“Hmm, pretty kitty.” Jisung giggles at his words, “cuddles please.” Min falls next to his, grabbing his phone. 

The younger curls up on his dom’s chest, fingers tracing his toned muscles. 

“Love you.” He whispers. 

“I love you too.” He reaches over and grabs Sungie’s stuffed pig he keeps in his bed too. It’s much smaller than his life sized one in his bed. 

Min kisses his forehead and hugs him tightly, “my bum hurts.” 

“Do you want me to take the plug out baby?” 

“Hmm, no,” 

“If you’re hurting though,” 

“Just sore.” Jisung yawns, nuzzling into his neck, arms around him tightly. 

“Cover your face kitten.” Minho lifts his phone and the younger hides his face, only his eyes exposed. He takes a picture to post on their social medias. 

He captions it sleepy kitty and puts it on both their story and twitter. While on Twitter he sees people have already made gif sets of the stream. 

The most popular one is where Min pushed Jisung down with their masks off. His lower lip between his teeth, people zoomed in trying to get a clearer picture of them both. 

A lot of the comments are people talking about how much Sungie spoke too. 

_ Daddy_Dom: Kitten’s little nos were so damn cute. He never talks so much  _

_ Babyboy46: anyone else wanna hear Sir’s voice more? I barely heard it but it was so sexy  _

Minho kisses all over Jisung’s face, making him giggle softly. “Night night.” He murmurs, the elder hugs him tightly, holding him close. 

“Good night.”

*

The next morning neither get up till ten, waking up to soft kisses is Jisung’s favorite thing. 

“Hi,” He whispers staring up at the boy he loves. 

“Morning,” 

“Didn’t you have work?” 

“Yeah but I called out, I wanted to make sure you weren’t still in subspace when you woke up. And we went hard last night I wanna take care of you.” Min kisses his forehead. 

“Hmm I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” 

“Do you wanna take a bath?” 

“Yeah,” 

Hours later they’re still wrapped around each other, laying on the couch, Jisung on Min’s chest their hands locked. 

Sungie is only in briefs and a t shirt that belongs to Minho, the older boy in just sweatpants. It’s been a lazy day, soft kisses between them little touches. 

“I’m so fucking tired still.” Jisung complains. 

“Take a nap babe, we have nothing to do for the rest of the day or tonight.” 

“I feel like I’ve been sleeping all day.” 

“So what? You’ve busted like fifteen times in the past two days. Let your body recover.” 

Jisung snorts, “have not.” 

Minho’s phone rings and Sungie pouts, staying curled on his chest. He listens to his conversation and rolls his eyes hearing its Hyunjin. 

“Um no not tonight I don’t feel like it.” Minho runs his fingers through his hair, twirling pieces. 

“I’m fine Jin, I’m just tired.” Jisung scrunches his nose up and sits up, leaving forward and presses their lips together while he’s on the phone. 

Min smacks his ass pushing him away, the younger giggling. 

“No, Sungie is just being a shithead.” Jisung laughs more and starts kissing along his neck teasing him a bunch. 

“That’s not what we’re doing. I’m not mad at you, I’m just tired and I wanna stay home.” Minho’s rolls his eyes Hyunjin never knows what no means. 

“It’s not that serious Jin.” He huffs, “fine whatever.” 

Min then hangs up, “What?” Jisung lifts his head, leaning up to kiss him again. 

“Hyunjin is coming over.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Why? It’s my day.” 

“It’s only for a little kitten, he thinks I’m mad at him about something.” The younger pouts putting his face back in his neck. 

“Fine he can come over, I’m not moving though and I’m not getting dressed.” Min sighs and kisses his forehead. 

“Okay, you’re gonna hear him whine the whole time then.” 

“Don’t care.” 

Minho hums and kisses him again, hands on either side of his face, their lips pressing together gently at first then a little harder. 

Jisung smiles happily, licking into his mouth. 

“Can I put a shirt on at least, this looks like we just had sex babe.” 

“Fine.” Jisung lets him up, Minho grabs a sweatshirt and comes back over, his hood up. Sungie curls back up on top of him, hand sliding under the material. 

He shuts his eyes and falls asleep again pretty quickly. Min rubs his back gently, kissing his hair. 

An hour later Jisung is snoring, his face shoved into Minho’s neck. 

The front door opens and Min prepares himself for the shit storm that’s about to hit. Knowing Hyunjin isn’t going to like jisung sleeping on him, especially when he’s half naked pretty much. 

“The hell babe.” Jin snaps. 

“What?” 

“This why you didn’t want me to come over.” 

“Ah yes I didn’t want to come over because Jisung is sleeping on me. That’s it, exactly.” Minho rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t like this.” 

“Do you Seriously think, Jisung, the virgin, and I are fucking around? You know how ridiculous that sounds?” Sungie sits up groggily wiping his eyes. 

“When did you get here Hyunjinnie?” He mumbles going to curl back up on Min. The older boy glares. 

“Get off.” 

“What?” Jisung then gets grabbed, Minho pushes Hyunjin before he can actually pull Sungie off him. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He snaps, Min gets up, sitting Jisung on the couch. 

“He’s literally sleeping on me, the same way you let Changbin sleep on you. Don’t be a dickhead to him for no reason.” 

Hyunjin crosses his arms over his chest, pouting, “can I talk to you in your room?” 

Minho takes in a breath and they go in his room, “you know I don’t like him hanging on you. He has feelings for you is obvious. And you know he’s probably still a virgin because he thinks you’re gonna sweep him off his feet and take if from him.” 

“He has a boyfriend Jin, I literally have known Jisung for years now. He doesn’t have feelings for me, not like that. He’s like my little brother for fucks sake babe. You don’t have anything to worry about.” Minho lies through his teeth, Hyunjin looks away. 

“Come on baby, you know I care about you.” He adds, hand going under Hyunjin’s chin. Their lips meet gently. 

“Show me.” 

Minho groans, “I’m tired Jinnie, any other time you know I would, I had a long day at work though.” 

Hyunjin whines arms going around his neck, “you're no fun.” 

Meanwhile Jisung is now texting Chan, he’s never actually come over to their house but that’s about to change. He’s aggravated with Hyunjin bursting in on  _ his  _ day. 

So as payback Chan is coming over, and he’s not telling Minho about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, writing this was so much fun! There will be more parts to come so don't you worry! Although I won't be updating this again until Please me is done, (I say this now but as soon as I write more I'm gonna wanna post so pray for my self control). I really hope everyone liked this. 
> 
> If anyone has any questions feel free to ask and any requests too! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Requests? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> My twitter is foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3
> 
> p.s I know it's not as long as usual but I wanna see how you guys react before I throw myself into writing super long parts


End file.
